


That which should never be said

by Flowrence



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, M/M, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowrence/pseuds/Flowrence
Summary: In all honesty, Jarvis couldn't have pinpointed the exact moment it all changed, when exactly the world began to spin anticlockwise.- or: the one where Jarvis begins to feel for Tony and Tony is utterly unaware. Oh, and Jarvis won't talk to Tony.





	That which should never be said

_Before -_ it had been taking care of the Star Tower's, keeping it neat and clean, lowering the lights or switching them on as required and making sure none of the guests was ill-intentioned.

_Before -_ it had been chatting with Miss Potts when Tony had a conference, or was too deep into his work - taking care of one of his creations - to waste time on dumb texts. It had been making sure its Creator didn't hurt himself in any way; checking his temperature, his heart rate and other details to adjust the environment accordingly.

_Before -_ it had been seeing him take an enormous amount of women home, listening to its Creator laugh with them, or hearing his breath hitch in pleasure in his bedrooms.

Jarvis had never been appalled by his unorthodox conduct. After all, it didn't have any feelings. It was a machine. It analysed, categorized, recorded and reported things. Nothing less, nothing more.

It had been programmed to have a little autonomy, so as not to be constantly told when, how or what to do. But from being able to run the Star Tower's efficiently to _this_ , there was a lot of water under the bridge.

In all honesty, Jarvis couldn't have pinpointed the exact moment it all changed, when exactly the world began to spin anticlockwise. It wouldn't have been able to explain what produced that sometimes weirdly pleasant, others terribly disturbing, always unexpected electric shock - which, for 3.56 seconds of pure panic, seemed to blur all of its code.

Jarvis had plurious times scanned its system, looking for a breach in the code or something along the lines, but it had never found anything compromising. However, it kept on feeling it.

Some days it seemed to be more persistent than others. It was when Tony took a new lover home, when he gave them a smug smile and then proceeded to kiss them, when he flirted with them and when he was lost in pleasure.

Then, when Tony stopped bringing home a different type of woman every night, that annoying electric shock disappeared and only a harmless sting remained, so much so that Jarvis stopped worrying and didn't think on telling its Creator. It confined the situation in a part of its database, not deeming it of great importance anymore. That was the time it run better than it ever had done: Tony was so pleased with Jarvis that it felt that sting intensify, its operating system overheating, even if just for a moment.

All seemed to go as smoothly as ever, before Tony's decision to bond with a woman, this time permanently. Perhaps it was due to this little detail, but, when Jarvis realized it, it experienced the most intense electric shock it had ever perceived. Jarvis truly panicked.

It had a short-circuit, which lasted for a good half an hour, before returning to functioning once again. That was the time it said _its first lie_. Or, better said, Jarvis stated what had happened, in terms of calculi, technically and mathematically and to the point, but it omitted to report it wasn't the first time it had experienced it. The matter was put aside at last, no one mentioned it again.

The instant Jarvis _truly_ understood what was happening to it, was when it saw Pepper Potts roll between the covers with Tony. When it saw that large and sweet smile on its Creator's face and that look of utter wonder in his eyes, which Jarvis had never seen him extend to any other woman he had taken to his bedrooms, not once.

The heat - _anger_? _Jealousy_? - was so high it started a fire in one of the rooms. Jarvis had to interrupt the two love-makers to report it, so that Tony could settle the affair - and was that _relief_ it felt, when it saw Tony withdraw from Miss Potts?

 

 

 

 

"Jarvis, talk to me." "No, Sir."

 And was that _embarassment_?


End file.
